marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Doom (Doomstadt)
| Aliases = Castle Doomstadt, Castle Hassenstadt, Castle Latveria | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = Europe | Region = Balkans | Country = Latveria | City = Doomstadt | Locale = | Population = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four Annual #2 | HistoryText = Castle Doom is a medieval-styled palace which is the home of Doctor Doom self proclaimed ruler if the small European nation of Latveria. It is located on a mountain top outside the capital city of Doomstadt (originally known as Hassenstadt) within the small Eastern European country of Latveria. It was once the royal palace of Hassenstadt. When Doom returned to his homeland of Latveria he overthrew the leader and declared himself king. He then began using the castle and his country's resources in order to further his plans of world domination. These schemes led Doom into conflict with the Fantastic Four on many occasions, as well as many other superheroes. It became the 9th wealthiest nation on Earth without virtually no crime or poverty due to the industrial and technological genius of Doctor Doom, and the entire country itself including mostly Castle Doom in Doomstadt is heavily patrolled and policed by Doombots which resembles the very same madman who created them. Alternate Reality Versions Age of Apocalypse (Earth-295) An ancient castle, where Victor von Doom was raised as royalty in it's ruins. The fate of the castle following a local mutant uprising, remains unknown. 1602 (Earth-311) The Four from the Fantastick were imprisoned in Castle Doom, by Count Otto von Doom. The castle was attacked by a collection of heroes who tried to free the Four from the Fantastick. 2099 A.D. (Earth-928) During Doom's absence, Doom's Castle fell in ruins under the reign of Tiger Wylde who prefers rules from Gojradia. It was later rebuilt under Doom's rule, between Antikva Village and Gojradia, as a link between old and new Latveria, and Doom's authority on them. Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) The devastating Ultimatum event, which caused global catastrophe, Latveria suffered a little ice age; covering the entire nation under deep snow and ice, including Castle Damme. Zombiverse (Earth-2149) Castle Doomstadt is besieged by Zombified Super-Heroes (despite being defended by a magical force-field), as it is the last remaining location on Earth which has any uninfected humans. Unfortunately, several hordes of Zombified Super-Heroes break through the magical force-field protecting the castle, thus the castle is ransacked by the Zombies and infect the available humans (thankfully the Latverian civilians are teleported safely into a different dimension by Doctor Doom). Earth X (Earth-9997) Castle Doom, formally served as the residence of Victor von Doom (until his death), and then served as the residence of Reed Richards (who had taken to wearing a Dr. Doom's armor and living in Doom's old castle). Following the construction of the "Human Torches", Reed Richards resumed residence at Castle Doom with Benjamin Grimm (Thing) and his family (Alicia Masters-Grimm/Buzz Grimm/Chuck Grimm) as well as Adam Warlock (Him) and Ayesha (Her). House of M (Earth-58163) Situated in New Latveria, one of the last remaining Human societies in a Mutant dominated world. Castle Doom, serves as the royal palace to the Latverian Royal Family, the von Dooms. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = Prime Marvel Universe (Earth-616) * Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) * Boris * Lucia von Bardas 1602 (Earth-311) * Count Otto von Doom 2099 A.D. (Earth-928) * Victor von Doom * Tiger Wylde * Black Cabinet ** Indigo Eshun ** Sharp Blue ** Nkrumah ** Wire ** Fortune ** Morphine Somers Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) * Doctor Doom (Victor van Damme) * Mary Storm * Namor Zombiverse (Earth-2149) * Victor von Doom (Doctor Doom) * Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) * Dazzler (Alison Blaire) * Ashley J. Williams * Enchantress (Amora) Earth X (Earth-9997) * Reed Richards (Mister Fantastic) * Doctor Stephen Strange * Benjamin Grimm (Thing) * Alicia Masters-Grimm * Buzz Grimm * Chuck Grimm * Adam Warlock (Him) * Ayesha (Her) House of M (Earth-58163) * Dictator Doom (Victor von Doom) * Inhuman Torch (Kristoff Vernard) * Valeria von Doom (Invincible Woman) * Cynthia von Doom * It (Benjamin Grimm) | Notes = * Not to be confused with Doctor Doom's Castle in upstate New York or the Latverian Embassy in Manhattan. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Bases Category:Doctor Doom's Bases Category:Avengers Bases